


Extraordinary Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ex·traor·di·nar·y adj : 1. Beyond what is ordinary or usual. 2. Highly exceptional; remarkable.[L/J drabbles]





	1. Will you teach me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Drabble dare prompts: "Will you teach me how to play the guitar."_ _And "Supermegafoxyawesome."_

* * *

Lily was relaxing in the Gryffindor Common Room with her Transfiguration book, not really paying attention to the words written before her. She was really listening to the melodious tune coming from the Boys' Dormitory. She realized it was a Muggle guitar, quite unusual for a Hogwarts' student to be playing.

Yet she listened.

She sighed.

She rolled her eyes.

She was getting impatient and curious.

Lily had _always_ wanted to play the guitar.

Her mum, on the other-hand, made her play the piano till her fingers were sore. Yes, she did enjoy playing the piano, but her whole family played it. Lily wanted something different.

Curiosity got the best of the redhead.

Getting up from her spot before the fire, she set her book down and made her way to the winding steps of the Boys' dormitory. Walking into the Sixth Year hall, she found the door she needed, and opened it.

Of course the only guitar player at Hogwarts had to be him.

James Potter.

Sighing she sat next to him on his bed, where he was currently strumming some cords.  
Surprised by his new company, he stopped playing and looked up. His hazel eyes showed confusion, but he smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Lily." He ruffled his raven hair.

"Can you teach me?" She pointed to the wooden contraption. He raised his eyebrows, grinning.

She sighed.

"Will you teach me how to play the guitar, James?"

"What's the magic word?"

She sighed again, but still smiled.

"Will you teach me how to play the guitar, _please_?"

He tried to hide his ever-growing smile. "That's not it."

"What? Please is always the magic word, James, haven't your parents taught you manners?"

"Of course, of course." He ruffled his hair again.

"Well," she said matter of factly, "what's the magic word, then?"

"Repeat after me." She rolled her eyes, but played along. "Repeat after me."

He chuckled, "I, Lily Evans."

"I, Lily Evans."

"Claim that."

"Claim that."

"James Potter."

"James Potter."

"Is."

"Is." Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"A supermegafoxyawesome boy—scratch that, I meant 'man'."

"A supermega-," Lily stopped and got up abruptly. "I am not repeating that, James Potter!"

James frowned, "Eh, I kind of figured, always worth the try though, right?"

Lily smiled; she _really_ wanted to play the guitar. "Fine, you can have the 'mega foxy' title." James grinned, "but that's all!"

"Alright, my dear Lily, I'll take it! Come right up and I'll teach you how to play the guitar."

"Really?"

"Of course, I would have taught you anyway, even if you didn’t use the magic word." He grinned, "I'm a sucker for guitar playing red-heads."

She rolled her eyes, but sat down next to him anyway. Carefully, he set the guitar in her small arms and their lessons began.


	2. So lay with me.

 Prompt: "So lay with me, I could use the company."

Lily Evans couldn't fall asleep to save her life. With what was happening in her life, she didn't expect to. Seventh Year was far too time-consuming than she ever thought it would be. Thoughts and ideas and worries flooded her mind and it was nearing midnight, on a school night! She had lessons in the morning, she had to get some sleep. Tossing and turning was all she ever did now-a-days, and Lily could not figure out why.

Distraught, she threw off her covers and made her way out of the dorm. Walking barefoot, she snuck out of the Gryffindor Common room and into the abandon corridors. Silent as can be she made her way to the wall she was looking for.

Pacing back and forth three times, the door appeared.

Smiling, she walked through, except finding that she wasn't alone.

"Oh."

James was laying on one of the vacant red sofas, eyes fluttering as he almost fell asleep. Hearing that someone was in the room with him, he woke, rubbing his hazel eyes and settling his wired glasses on his nose.

"Oh, hello, Lily." He smiled weakly; James seemed just about tired as Lily.

"You know about the come-and-go room, too?" She leaned up against the wall, yawning. Her red tendrils inching over her emerald eyes.

"Yeah, the boys and I found it awhile back." He sat up a bit, Lily noticing that he was, too, in his pajamas.

She yawned again, "I couldn't sleep. So I came here."

"So lay with me," he moved a bit, making room on the sofa. "I could use the company."

Hesitant, but in need of some company herself, she settled herself next to James.

Resting her head in the groove of his shoulder, she gently closed her eyes. Feeling brave, James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder.

And, together, they fell asleep within minutes. 


End file.
